


Temptation

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Scott McCall, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Felching, Kissing, Landlord Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Multi, No Condoms, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Polyamory, Roommates, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles try to tempt Jackson into asking for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoilover12397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover12397/gifts).



> Yaoilover12397 prompted: Scott/Stiles/Jackson - Jawline kiss
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jealousy isn’t really their thing. There might be a lot of moments when some possessive thoughts come into play, but neither Scott nor Stiles are really the jealous type. It probably comes from being such close friends nearly all their lives since that sort of bond is strong enough that they know nothing and no one is ever going to break it. Friendship as a foundation is pretty important, in Scott’s opinion, because it means they know each other ridiculously well and the fantastic sex and romance stuff is just easier. It gives them more confidence in each other, knowing their limits and when not to push or when they _should_ push, and it let’s them enjoy being with other people without ever experiencing any petty distrust within their own relationship. They’re primary, after all, and they never date anyone without being completely honest from the start. Complications are just something they both want to avoid because, at the end of the day, ScottandStiles is going to be what they choose if ever forced into such a situation.

Fortunately, they’ve managed to have people come into their lives that are open-minded and willing to date one or even both of them despite the unconventional nature of their relationship. Out of those people, two stick out more than others for different reasons. Allison and Kira were two of Scott’s choices, though Allison actually encouraged Stiles joining them so it was all three. If she hadn’t gotten the opportunity to finish college in Paris, there’s a chance they might have transitioned into a polyfidelity type of thing with her because he and Stiles were pretty much gone on her. Kira and Stiles got along really well, but it never became the three of them as one even after Scott dated her for months. He sometimes thinks maybe that’s why he and Kira didn’t end up working out in the end. After having three, it’s been hard to go back to not sharing completely.

They’re in their senior year now, living off-campus in a ridiculously posh house with so many features that Scott still hasn’t explored everything yet. They wouldn’t be able to afford this place on their own, not even in their wildest dreams, so he supposes it’s lucky that Stiles heard about the room for rent through Lydia. The guy who owns the house is an obnoxious ass, which means he’s so Stiles’ type it’s ridiculous. That made it a little weird in the beginning, if Scott’s being completely honest, because Stiles hasn’t really ever brought anyone else around him. Now, well, he and Stiles have been having amazing sex since moving in, and sometimes it’s happening in a way to deliberately provoke Jackson.

Jackson who is definitely an asshole, but an extremely pretty one with a sassy sense of humor that makes Scott smile and goads Stiles in all the best ways. He’s also really smart, doing pre-med and living off a trust fund from dead parents, and he’s maybe not a complete asshole now that they know him better. There are also muscles that make Scott squirm as Stiles whispers filth in his ear about Jackson holding him down while Stiles fucks into him. There are lips that make Scott unable to think about anything except fucking that smartass mouth until those lips are swollen and red and covered in come. And Jackson wants them so bad that even Scott can tell, and he’s not usually the most observant when it comes to shit like that. 

So, yeah, Jackson’s not even trying to hide his desire for them now.

At first, he had been much more subtle, but then Scott and Stiles got interested in the idea of having him, and, well, they’re not exactly restrained. Stiles likes to give Scott hand jobs under a blanket when they’re watching TV with Jackson, has sucked Scott’s dick or had Scott eat his ass in the kitchen when they know Jackson can hear, know he’s creeping around watching, they fuck with the door open sometimes and making more noise than usual. Scott’s never really been into the exhibitionism thing until they moved in with someone who seems to get off watching. Stiles loves it, of course, but he’s got a history of picking up people at clubs and fucking them where they might get caught, because that’s what Stiles usually does when Scott’s dating someone in a secondary relationship. 

Really, Scott knows that it started with Jackson and Stiles. He’s not stupid. Jackson wants Stiles because Stiles might be lanky and lean, but he’s also dominant as fuck and has a huge dick that would make just about anyone beg for it. And Jackson’s a total bottom boy with a nice collection of sex toys that Scott snuck in to scope out shortly after they moved in because, well, he’s a curious young man, so he had to check out their new landlord. Maybe that’s what started it all? He can remember going back to their bedroom and confessing to Stiles what he’d done, getting hard as he talked about the sheer variety and large sizes of Jackson’s toy collection, riding Stiles hard when he mentioned the fucking machine hidden in the closet. Stiles had been so into it, weaving delicious images with his filthy words in that skillful way he has, and Scott hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the three of them since.

It’s taken him some time to come to terms with it, to wanting another guy joining him and Stiles. It’s only ever been women before, and Scott’s bisexual, obviously, but most guys he meets are aesthetically pleasing yet not tempting him into sex. Stiles mostly fucks other guys, never anything that’s reached an official secondary type of level, but Scott gets the feeling that Jackson is definitely reaching potential to be at that level because Stiles is semi-obsessed, the way Scott got with Allison and Kira. There have been other dates for Scott before and after Kira and Allison, some that got sort of serious but never reached the point of involving them in his primary relationship. Despite recognizing that this might be the first time since they decided to have a polyamorous relationship that Stiles has met someone he’s getting serious about, there still isn’t really any jealousy.

If they weren’t all living together, Scott’s sure that Stiles and Jackson would already be fucking, probably even dating because Stiles has built that sort of connection with Jackson the last few months. Scott hasn’t, not yet, but that’s because Jackson _is_ the jealous type, and he’s got his some issues he really needs to work through if they do consider trying to bring him into a polyfidelity type of bond. Scott’s not really sure that’s what they want, though, because they also like women, and Stiles keeps talking about how things might go if and when Allison finishes college in Paris and moves back. The three of them keep in touch, after all, and she’s totally in the loop on their infatuation with their landlord. There’ve even been hints that maybe the four of them could work something out, one day, which is something Scott finds intriguing.

Really, it’s all Allison’s fault that they’ve decided to go for it tonight. She wants details all the time, giggling and dimpling and trying to look so innocent as she skypes with them. Between her and Stiles talking so filthy and dirty that it’s sinful, Scott hadn’t been able to resist this latest idea Stiles had to push Jackson’s buttons in hopes he’d finally snap and beg to join them. Scott’s tried explaining that most people aren’t likely to just ask a couple if they can have sex with them, but Stiles always just pats his head and tells him he’s so sweet it’s adorable. Stiles doesn’t actually seem to realize that their way of living and their type of relationship isn’t exactly normal and would likely get them judged harshly by most people because they don’t understand and, thus, hate what they can’t understand.

It all doesn’t really matter, though, when Stiles is naked and Scott’s riding that huge dick while Jackson’s standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring. Watching them like it’s his own personal porn network. Scott can feel those cold blue eyes moving over his back, probably staring at his tight hole stretched around the girth of Stiles’ dick. Stiles is squeezing his ass while he lazily thrusts up, neither one in a hurry for this show to end anytime soon. Scott can feel Stiles pulling his cheeks apart, showing Jackson even more, and he feels warmth flooding his cheeks as he looks down at Stiles.

Stiles winks at him, which reassures Scott that this is actually happening and maybe going the way they hoped. When he feels Stiles kissing his jaw, he relaxes and tries to stop feeling embarrassed about getting off on the idea of Jackson watching them. “He’s got his dick out, Scotty,” Stiles murmurs against his ear, fingers tightening their grip on his ass. There’ll likely be bruises left there in the morning. Scott shudders at that thought, grinding down a little harder because he likes how Stiles marks him. “It’s just as pretty as the rest of him. Bet you’d love to suck it, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out. While Scott’s thinking long-term, actual relationship with Jackson and the logistics if they actually try that, he’s also definitely into the idea of the three of them fucking. If Jackson needs sex to make him realize he’s wanted for more than that, Scott’s definitely willing to help Stiles give him what he needs. They can talk relationships later, since he knows Jackson’s going to be into it once he gets used to the idea because Scott’s tested him a few times before ever agreeing to this scheme anyway.

“Aren’t you tired of just watching yet? How many nights do you writhe on your bed with a toy thrusting inside while you jerk your dick wishing we were fucking you, Jackson? I bet it’s every night, isn’t it?” Stiles asks, looking away from Scott’s face to stare over his shoulder. “It’s time to go after what you want. Why don’t you bring that pretty dick over here and fuck Scott’s face with it? If you’re a real good boy, I might even let you eat my come out of his ass when I finish fucking him. Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Spreading his firm cheeks and lapping up all my come then using your tongue to get him off?”

“Fuck, Stiles,” Scott groans, shifting his knees on the sofa so he can start bouncing on Stiles’ dick a little. Jackson makes a noise behind him, like a broken whimper, and he wonders if maybe Stiles went too far this time. They’d agreed to tease and tempt until Jackson came to them, after all. But then he hears movement, realizes Jackson’s walking into the living room towards the sofa. Scott’s dick twitches, pre-come dripping onto Stiles’ abdomen.

“You can’t look away from my dick and his tight hole,” Stiles murmurs, bucking up hard enough to send his dick really deep inside Scott. Scott moans, burying his face against Stiles’ neck as he takes a half dozen deep thrusts in a row before Stiles goes back to the slow and lazy pace. “Are you jealous, Jackson? Wish it was you riding my dick? Or maybe you wish you were fucking his tight ass? We know you’ve been watching us, touching yourself as you watch us fuck, wanting us both to make you scream and beg. That’s a good boy. Stroke that pretty dick while watching me fuck my man.”

Oh God. Scott arches his back and grinds down hard when he listens to Stiles. The possessive tone when he calls Scott his man really gets to him. Yeah, jealousy might not be their thing, but they definitely do get off to the whole possessive thing even if they know how to share. With his body in this position, Scott’s able to see Jackson, meeting his gaze as he bounces up and down on Stiles’ dick. Jackson looks nervous, vulnerable, almost scared, and Scott can’t help but reach out to him, tugging him closer.

“I’m not jealous,” Jackson whispers, looking from Scott to Stiles. “Just envious. I want…” He breaks off, his voice low and ragged, his dick already so hard and swollen and just as pretty as Stiles said. Scott leans forward to lick at the pre-come coating the head of it, listening to Jackson make a noise that causes Stiles to fuck up hard. It’s a great noise, so Scott can’t blame him. “Fuck, Scott. Your mouth.”

“We know what you want, Jackson,” Stiles says, brushing his lips against Scott’s jaw as Scott starts sucking Jackson’s dick. “We’ll take such good care of you. If you let us?”

“Yes, please.” Jackson’s fingers are in Scott’s hair, tentative at first before becoming more firm. He fucks Scott’s mouth a little forcefully, but Scott can deepthroat _Stiles_ , so it doesn’t make him gag when Jackson goes too deep. He hears a slap of a hand against skin, though, and then Jackson’s slowing down, not being quite so rough. Scott realizes Stiles must have slapped Jackson’s ass, and his dick throbs at that image. Man, he’s going to admit that fantasy for sure because now he can’t get the image of Jackson bent over Stiles’ knees having his ass spanked until it’s red and aching out of his mind.

Things sort of happen fast after that. It’s like a blur of emotions and arousal and happiness in a way Scott will analyze later. Stiles fucks him harder, going nice and deep, and Scott sucks Jackson’s dick until he pulls out and comes all over Scott’s face and Stiles’ chest. Stiles licks his face clean, slurping up come as he begins to fuck up more erratically. Jackson kisses his jaw, tracing the crooked curve with his lips and tongue before he’s leaning between them and gobbling down Scott’s dick like a starving man eating a steak. He’s really good at sucking dick, almost as good Stiles, but no one has a mouth like Stiles.

Scott is lost to the sensations of Stiles’ dick in his ass and Jackson’s mouth on his dick, and it’s just too fucking good to even think. He doesn’t know how much time passes before Stiles is grunting and coming in his ass. They never use condoms when it’s just the two of them because they like the whole come marking thing and aren’t ashamed of that. Scott comes at some point after Jackson but before Stiles, he thinks, but he’s not sure. He just knows Jackson doesn’t pull back, just keeps sucking and sucking, swallowing every spurt of come Scott shoots into his mouth, only pulling off afterwards when Stiles finally makes him.

Then Jackson’s on his knees at their feet, sucking come out of Scott’s ass just like Stiles suggested. He’s licking Stiles’ spent dick, too, nuzzling at it and Scott’s hole, practically preening under Stiles’ praise for how good his mouth feels and how pretty he looks with come on his lips. Later, they’ll have to talk about the whole poly thing and explain stuff to Jackson with more detail, make him an offer to trial this and see how it goes. But right now, they’re working themselves up for a round two, maybe even a round three later on based on how Scott’s dick is already starting to twitch and respond to stimulation. So Scott just kisses Stiles thoroughly as Jackson eats his ass, confident that things will work out because, well, they’ll just make sure they do if this is what they really want. Any problems that arise can be dealt with, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com).


End file.
